A Casual Encounter
by sarhea
Summary: In response to a challenge by Jinni Any DawnxSG1 pairing. The title says it all. COMPLETE
1. In a Single Night

TITLE: A Casual Encounter.  
  
RATING: PG13 - Some imagery but nothing blatant.  
  
KEYWORDS: BtVS/SG1 - SG1/BtVS - Dawn  
  
SUMMARY: In response to a challenge by Jinnie - Any Dawn/SG pairing  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
============================================================  
  
In a Single Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stared at the man looking at her from across the tavern. The noise faded and retreated into the distance. It was the same for him. She could see it in his dark eyes. For tonight there was just him, and her.   
  
She ignored the men straying into her paths with offers of drinks and a fun time. Some were teasing others were not. But they did not matter. Only he did.  
  
He couldn't believe his actions, his words, his choice. But there was something about her that drew him. Not her youth; in fact it was the aura of timelessness she exuded that drew him. He had seen and experienced the fury of individuals who measured their life spans in millennia but none of them could compare to what he saw in her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked harshly. He couldn't believe she wanted this as bad as he did.  
  
"Are you?" She countered holding out her hotel room key card.   
  
"There can't be more than this." He tried to dissuade her. "Just one night."  
  
"Just one night." She agreed inclining her head slightly. Her long silky hair flowed like a curtain veiling her down swept gaze. She looked up to meet his own eyes square. "Just one."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
He glanced down at the sleeping woman with regret. The night had been incredible. They connected on a level he had never felt before. Every fiber of his being raged at the thought of never seeing her again, never touching her creamy skin, never seeing her hazel green eyes laugh up at him. But he had no choice. Duty meant he had to sacrifice any vestige of an open equal relationship. Duty and friendship kept him on the path he started out so many years ago. Duty and desperation kept him true; if he left who would save the world?  
  
He didn't even know her name. It was a pact they made in silence. No names. No reality. No disappointment. No rules.  
  
Despite her youth she was not unmarked. There were several scars on her lean lithe body and the calluses on her hands and feet told him she trained and trained hard. The scars were unusual though - most were made by a large predator or blade; slicing slashes and fang marks. No bullets. He wanted to know the story behind each one but their silent pact restrained him.  
  
He reached out to stroke her long dark hair back from her oval face. She sighed and stirred slightly as she snuggled into his touch. Her graceful unselfconscious movements teased and seduced him to shed his clothes and join her beneath the sheets but duty called.  
  
"Good-bye lover."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
She rolled across the bed to slam the alarm clock off before sliding off the bed bonelessly. He was gone. She did not expect him to stay the whole night but it hurt. It hurt so bad. Now she knew how her sister felt when she woke up alone and found her first lover gone all those years ago.  
  
She wasn't a virgin in body but she had never experienced what happened last night. What she shared with a complete stranger. And she never expected to again.  
  
She didn't know she was crying as she stumbled into the small bathroom shower stall and stood under the hot spray. For now she could cry and no one would hear.  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	2. The Second Meeting

TITLE: A Casual Encounter.  
  
RATING: PG13 - Some imagery but nothing blatant.  
  
KEYWORDS: BtVS/SG1 - SG1/BtVS - Dawn  
  
SUMMARY: In response to a challenge by Jinnie - Any Dawn/SG pairing  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: I've changed this chapter in accord to some reviews I received. I have no plans to expand on this right now. It is supposed to be just a quickie.  
  
============================================================  
  
The Second Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack O'Neil sighed as he tried to stifle the urge to yawn. General Hammond insisted the SG1 team appear in formal dress blues for an important meeting. He fidgeted slightly and turned.  
  
Daniel Jackson was running down the metallic corridors of StarGate Command like a loud over sized rambunctious puppy. Jack restrained the urge to yell 'Down boy!' to the civilian.  
  
"Do you know what this is about Daniel?" Major Samantha Carter asked the newcomer smoothing her ruffled blonde hair into its immaculate short bob.  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Don't look at me. I don't know a thing! I just asked the General for some additional translators! I don't see why he has to call a staff meeting for that."  
  
A discreet cough gained their attention.  
  
"The General is waiting for you."  
  
All the key SG staff including Doctor Janet Frazier and SG1 entered the conference room where a solemn and slightly worried General Hammond stood next to a tech setting up a TV.  
  
"Good. Everyone sit down. As you may have heard there is an increasing need for more translators and academics who would be willing to work for SGC and give up their publishing rights. I put out some feelers with some contacts of mine and came across some disturbing information." General George Hammond barked sharply. Everyone obeyed. "I know you have questions but I will not be answering any until you have seen some video footage. Once it is over you may ask your questions. I assure you everything you see and hear on that tape is the truth. Edited for time but not planned in any way. In fact it was most definitely not planned." Hammond muttered under his breath sourly.  
  
Forty five minutes later several individuals were pale and very green, restraining the urge to throw up. Others were stiff with disbelief.  
  
Jack O'Neil broke the shocked silence.  
  
"General, you cannot be serious! Vampires and demons are real? Not some techno-phooey?! Not aliens like the Asgards and Nox?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neil, I assure you everything you have seen is true. I looked at the files the Initiative maintained and the background research done on the civilians involved. It is the truth." Hammond spoke in slow stern tones. "I personally contacted Rupert Giles about our current situation. He told me none of them would be willing to sign a contract. They do not give a... They do not care about national security. They only care about keeping the planet intact, saving lives, and averting Armageddon.   
  
Samantha Carter frowned dubiously. "Are you certain of your information General?" She shook her head slightly biting her lower lip in dismay at this abrupt skewing of her world view. "Aliens is one thing but demons and magic?"   
  
"I understand your skepticism Major but all I am asking for is an open mind." Hammond responded in even tones. "Doctor Jackson thought he was the only one who believed that the Egyptian Gods were aliens. For all you know the Watchers have come across references to Gua'ld and believe they are parasitic demons. In fact they may know of spells and tactics to detect, destroy and free reluctant hosts." Daniel's eyes lit up with excitement.   
  
"I stress may." Hammond continued sternly. "Rupert Giles never trusted the Initiative and with good reason as it turned out. If we want his help we have to ask honestly. Forcing them will only get a bunch of pissed Slayers and angry witches and their demon allies down on us and trust me that is not pretty. They managed to destroy the Initiative. If they feel strongly enough there is nothing to keep them from destroying StarGate Command.  
  
"We cannot control them. We cannot threaten them. Do you think they are afraid of the US government? They've literally been through hell and back. They've fought demons and vampires on a nightly basis for years. Do you think they care what the government thinks or feels? Buffy Summers fired the Council that was her only support when they tried to control her and refused to listen to them. Any attempts to force them will cost the US government dearly."  
  
"And so what are we going to do General? Ask nicely?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
General Hammond slowly and turned to the conference table.  
  
"That's precisely what I did Colonel. I contacted Rupert Giles and asked for a meeting on neutral territory. Mr. Giles agreed to meet with me along with a few of his associates. He told me Anya Smythe, William Bloody AKA Spike, Buffy Summers and Faith Wilkins died during a major uprising. He did not give me details but I checked. Six years ago a major earthquake triggered a sink hole that literally swallowed the entire town of Sunnydale. Very few survivors. At the time I believed it was a natural accident. Now, from what sources tell me, I can honestly conclude it had very unnatural causes.  
  
"There are a few survivors of the original group. Mr. Harris, Mr. Giles, Ms Summers younger sister Dawn Summers, Ms Willow Rosenberg. They were joined by several hundred other young women, all Slayers. Ms Rosenberg cast a major spell six years ago in an effort to fight the enemy that caused the destruction of Sunnydale. They survived but not unscathed. Ms Rosenberg is currently employed by the Council of Watchers and works out of Cleveland. Mr. Giles is based in London. They have a few colleagues in LA who do routine checks on the Sunnydale site."  
  
"What about the Slayers?" Jack asked impatiently. "If they have a hundred Slayers could they loan us a few? I mean Buffy Summers was extraordinary! She kicked ass!"  
  
General Hammond frowned. "Mr. Giles does not trust us entirely. He is not willing to let a government run operation get their hands on a super-powered girl."  
  
"Can't argue with that." Daniel pointed out.  
  
Hammond continued. "Mr. Giles offered a compromise. Ms Dawn Summers will be joining us as a consultant to SGC. She will be assigned level 2 access. If she asks questions answer them. If you cannot refer her to someone who can. Do not make her mad, do not condescend, do not screw up. This female has been through some of the worst conflicts I can imagine. She does not have formal university qualifications but Mr. Giles assured me Ms Summers knows enough enough ancient dialects to facilitate translations. If she encounters any problems Ms Rosenberg will assist."  
  
"Why can't we get Rosenberg?" Jack objected.  
  
"Maggie Walsh tried to kill her Colonel." General Hammond stated softly. "Ms Rosenberg us understandably a little leery of uniforms and governments. She works out of a backwater town on the East Coast." He smiled wryly. "In fact SGC uses the encryption software she wrote."  
  
"What! Willow Rosenberg wrote ICE?" Sam was stunned. "It is one of the most sophisticated encryption packages I have ever seen. It is out of this world."  
  
Hammond smiled wryly. "Mr Giles tells me she based it on a few dead languages. He assures me that Dawn Summers can handle routine translations and their idea of routine is mind boggling."  
  
"So, can we meet this paragon?" Jack asked acidly.  
  
Hammond quirked a smile.  
  
"Of course Colonel." He nodded. A side door open to let in a tall slim lithe form.  
  
Long shapely legs outlined in worn, reinforced jeans disappearing into steel-toed combat boots bulky enough to indicate steel shin guards. A metallic knife hilt stuck out of one boot cuff, a wooden stake out of the other. A dark emerald green leotard clinging to every outline of her slight but curved form scooped low to expose her bare skin. There was an old ragged wound on one side of her neck as though a vicious animal had tried to take a bite out of her.   
  
A carpenter's belt slanted low across her hips holding a variety of small items in the loops and pockets. She wore a chocolate leather hip length jacket that swung freely indicating deep cut flared panels. Her sun streaked brown hair was twisted into a casual top knot secured by two carved wood skewers in the style of a Japanese geisha. She carried a leather knapsack slung over one shoulder.  
  
She turned to reveal a pale oval faced with full pouty lips. Wary hazel eyes stared long and hard before scanning the room and settling on a frozen Jack O'Neil.  
  
"Ms Summers. I hope the quick tour was helpful."  
  
"Very." Her voice was slightly husky. "More gloomy than the Initiative. I suppose it is because it is older and has seen fighting. There are explosion scars." She explained.  
  
"That it has." Hammond agreed. He indicated the people seated at the conference table. "These are the key staff of Star Gate Command and the primary team, SG-1." He went on to make introductions. "And this is Colonel Jack O'Neil." Hammond frowned eyeing the weapons so blatantly displayed in her boot cuffs. "Ms Summers, is that a good idea?"  
  
Dawn frowned and glanced at her feet. "Oh you mean my good luck charms? I carry them whenever I go to a new place before I can do a complete reconnaissance." She explained to the General with a smile. "You have no idea how many demons can masquerade as humans. I mean our old Mayor was a 100 year old man who looked forty and wanted to become a first class demon. And I'm not sure about the invitation policy on Army bases so until I can do a general uninvite spell I'm not going anywhere without any weapons."  
  
Sam frowned. "You mean you'll use that?" She pointed at Dawn's boots.  
  
Dawn grinned. "No, I'd use these." She pulled the skewers out of her hair and flung them. They thudded with expert precision on America and Britain on a world map displayed on a cork board.  
  
Jack frowned. She wasn't going to acknowledge him. She was going to take him at his word. He stood silent and watched his friends and colleagues swarm the young woman with questions that she answered with a friendly smile and lighthearted charm.  
  
"Well, Jack? What do you think of our new member?" George Hammond asked his second-in-command. He had noticed the younger man studying the newcomer with a peculiar expression.  
  
SG-1's team leader smiled. "General, I think she's going to fit in just fine."  
  
Jack O'Neil waited until the press had abated before approaching Dawn Summers.  
  
She raised a slim challenging brow. Well? What do you want to know?  
  
Jack did not say anything. He bent and captured the much younger woman's mouth in a long passionate kiss in front of the gawking staff of SGC.  
  
"Colonel!" General Hammond wasn't sure how to respond. "Stop assaulting the civilian!"  
  
Jack raised his face from her dazed one.  
  
Dawn raised a hand not averting her gaze from his dark one.  
  
"Can you take that back General?" She asked in a laughing voice.  
  
"Ms Summers?" Hammond realized this was not the first meeting between the leader of his prize SG team and newest consultant. "You've met?"  
  
"Yes." Dawn answered not looking at the General. She was intent on Jack. "How long this time?" She asked softly. "No conflicts, no hiding, no lies, no fears."  
  
Jack couldn't resist the urge to hug her tightly without restraint.   
  
"Forever."  
  
The End.  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


End file.
